ouran love square
by Ourandaredevilfan
Summary: Note: I do not own anything. Summary: Haruhi is being pursued in a love kind of way. Who will win her heart? Will it be Hikaru? Will it Be Kaoru? Will it be Tamaki? Only time will tell.


Note: I do not own anything.

Summary: Haruhi is being pursued in a love kind of way. Who will win her heart? Will it be Hikaru? Will it Be Kaoru? Will it be Tamaki? Only time will tell.

Kyoya had noticed that the twins and Tamaki had started arguing more as the end of the school year came gradually closer. One day he overheard what they were fighting about. One thing couldn't be this important could it? Haruhi had been out for a week due to strep throat. Yes they were fighting over Haruhi. Kyoya quietly left the club room and pulled out his phone. He speed dialed Haruhi.

"Haruhi, this is Kyoya. I thought you should know that the twins and Tamaki are fighting."

"Over what?"

"You"

"Well when i get back tomorrow, we'll have a competition to see which one i choose. Everyone knows about me now anyway. So this might be fun. I will see you tomorrow. Bye Kyoya."

"Bye Haruhi."

He put his phone away and quietly slipped back into the club room. No one had noticed he had gone or came back. He said, "Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, I just got off the phone with Haruhi. She will be back tomorrow."

Their faces fell. They somehow knew that the next week would be a nightmare. They suspected that she somehow knew that they were fighting over her.

The Next Day

Haruhi, finally over the strep throat, walked to the club room after her first day back. She opened the door and she was met by Kyoya. He led her to a table that was set up for judging the competition. Honey and Mori would also be judging along with Haruhi and Kyoya. Just as they sat down Tamaki and the twins came into the room and saw the other 4 hosts sitting facing them. "If you could just take your seats on those three stools and please face us," Kyoya said.

They silently took their seats.

"Haruhi knows about the three of you fighting over her. So she has asked me to organize this little competition to choose one of you as her boyfriend. This is called the truth competition. The rules are: 1. you must tell the truth no matter how it hurts. 2. Each of you will have 1 date with Haruhi. 3. You cannot give information to Each other. 4. At the end of the week, each of you will give a closing speech on your feelings for Haruhi. Remember, no helping each other and only the truth no matter what. Haruhi will then deliberate over what she hears and then make a decision. Good luck."

Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru were all shocked. They realized that someone had called her to tell her of them fighting over her. They knew they had to lay it all out now. Everything, all for Haruhi. They glared at each other, then went to separate places in the room to start preparations. Then a girl burst into the club room. She was new at Ouran. She had a full scholarship like Haruhi. Her name was Reicheru Marikado. She was a cousin of Haruhi's from America. Haruhi stopped her. Haruhi noticed she had been crying. She took Reicheru aside to find out what was wrong. "Rei, what's going on? Why have you been crying?" Reicheru calmed down enough to talk. "I overheard some girls talking. They were calling me names behind my back. They were saying things that I tried to ignore. As soon as the bell rang I knew I had to find you, Haruhi. I knew that I could trust you and your friends. I know the girls that were talking about me were usual guests for the host club. I knew by coming here I could point them out for you when the club opens in a little while. Kyoya came over to Rei. "That would be nice. Rei, would you like to sit with me during club hours?" Rei nodded. No one knew that Rei had a crush on Kyoya. Kyoya had a crush on Rei as well. No one knew that either. Ten minutes later the club opened for business. Rei was sitting with Kyoya when she pointed out 3 girls who were last to come in. Kyoya got up and walked over to them and said, "Hello, Girls. I have reason to believe you said some things about my current guest. If i hear that you say anything like that about her or anyone else again, I will ban you from club activities. Is that clear?" The 3 nodded and went to their respective hosts. Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru, were quieter than usual, but that was due to the competition being on their minds. They were still able to show the girls a good time. Rei remained after the club was closed for business. Rei and Kyoya were having too much fun getting to know one another. Haruhi noticed, as did Mori and Honey. Honey said, "Do you think they like each other, Haruhi?" "Yes I think they do. Do you think anything will come of it?" "I don't know. What do you think Mori?" He looked at Honey and said, "Yes, i think so. The chemistry is undeniable." Haruhi and Honey both looked at Mori with a shocked look on their faces. Mori also said, "Haruhi, The same can be said of you and Tamaki. With that said, Why bother having the competition?" "It gives Hikaru and Kaoru something to look forward to, and Tamaki, It gives him a reason to talk to me more. But I guess you're right, Mori. We shouldn't have the competition." Next thing everyone knew, Haruhi yelled, "I choose Tamaki." Everyone was stunned. It was only day one of the competition and she had already made her choice. Hikaru and Kaoru came over and said, "We only argued with Tamaki so one of you would get up the courage to tell the other one your feelings." Mori came over and said, "Yeah." Haruhi smacked the twins. "Why didn't you just tell us before we started the competition?" Kaoru piped up, "Because we knew you wouldn't come right out and say it without a push of some kind because you two are so oblivious when it comes to you feelings for one another." Haruhi and Tamaki hung their heads because they knew Kaoru was right. Haruhi walked over to Tamaki. They looked at each other and that's when Tamaki took a hold of Haruhi's waist, pulled her towards him and said, "I'm sorry I never told you my feelings. I was stupid in not recognizing them sooner. Haruhi Fujioka, I love you." Then He kissed her and she kissed back. "I love you too, Tamaki." Kyoya turned to Rei. "Rei, I have something to admit to you. I like you more and more as time goes by. In fact, I want to be more than just friends." Rei said, I have feelings for you too. Kyoya, I would love to be more than friends. What would you say if I told you that I love you?" Kyoya, for once, threw caution to the wind and kissed Rei. She kissed him back. Mori, Honey, and the twins clapped for Tamaki, Kyoya, Haruhi, and Rei. Then Kyoya said, "Haruhi, How would you like to head up the Hostess division of the Host Club? If you do i will completely forgive your debt." Haruhi was stunned. She said, "Only if Rei can be a hostess as well, and you help me hand pick other Hostesses." They shook hands on it. This was the start of a new chapter in all of their lives.

The End.


End file.
